FICT APA INI?
by Kaozuki Naru
Summary: Fict apa, ya ini? pkoknya... Fict aneh, deh! Ampe Author juga pusing! Berawal dari rencana memisahkan SasuSaku, jadi masuk ke Anime/Manga lain, and plus a little bit of yaoi! yaoi-nya 0.111% from 1000%! Ga jelas, pokoknya...liat aja deh... "


FICT APAAA INII???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **depaked**

Humph, as usual, ini fict gile aneh tenan. Hasil bertapa di D' BATHROOM NAN SAKTI gitu…XD~

Dan, gw, PERTAMA KALINYA bikin pikk STRAIGHT. Eh? Hellooo?? Ini Straight? Oh, nggak deh. Yang namanya Kaozuki pasti gak bisa lepas dari YAOI. Tenang! Tenang! Rate-nya T, dan yaoi-nya cuman 0,111% dari 1000%.

Selain Naruto, di pik ini juga sebenernya ada Jigoku Shoujo, Bleach, dan lainnya…

Pokoknya, ni pik ga sengaja ketemu di otak gw. Setidaknya gw bagi" in imajinasi dodol gw ke semua orang, well that better for me, rite?

Silahkan silahkan, mama papa kakak adek om tante ibu bapa nyak babe, ENJOY PLZ!

Naruto lagi jalan-jalan di emperan Konoha (?). Rencananya sih mau nyari Sakura, buat…*ehm…* ngajak ngedate. Tuh anak semangat banget.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat ssuatu berwarna pink dari kejauhan…

'A-ha! Pasti itu Sakura!' Girang Naruto. BTW, banyak banget kan yang warnanya pink? Siapa tau itu kue Apem, bukan Sakura…

Tapi, sebodo amat? Naruto dengan secepat kilat nyamperin tuh sosok 'PINK'.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaannn!!!!!" Panggilnya.

Belum juga 2 meter jaraknya Naruto ama Sakura,

Sakura malah udah teriak duluan….

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuunnn!!!"

Sakura lalu nyamperin cowok emo yang dipanggilnya Sasuke-kun itu.

Naruto cengo.

Sakura nempel terus ke Sasuke.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

Author bunuh diri. (?)

Tiba-tiba angin gersang dari Gurun Sahara langsung numpang permios ke pandangan Naruto (lha, darimana tuh angin?).

'Shiittt!!! Kenapa harus ada Sasuke, sih??!!!!' Batin Naruto.

Karena tak tahan melihat Sakura yang nempel-banget-kayak-lem-aibon ke Sasuke,

Naruto lari ke…..

ATAS PATUNG BAPAKNYA. Ato, Yondaime Hokage…

And, he's cry in there. What a poor boy…

"Hiks…kenapa harus ada Sasuke, sih… Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi…dan…Sakura-chan… bukalah hatimu!!!!" Tangis Naruto dgn diiringi theme song "Buka Hatimu".

"Emang berat, bertepuk sebelah tangan, boy…" seseorang lalu menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang. Spontan, Naruto membalikkan badan dan…

"HYAAAAA????!!!!! YOON JI HOO??!! ALIAS KIM HYOON JOONG DARI BBF dan SS501???!!" Naruto kegirangan+Kaget+Takut liat tampang orang itu. Gaje.

"Heh, Dodol!!!! Gue bukan Kim Hyoon Joong! Meskipun gw kepengen dimirip-miripin ama dia…" Jawab tuh cewek (?).

"Oh, jadi situ sapa, ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya, kalo gak full colour.

"Ce elah, mana nanya. Gue kan author pik inih, Kaozuki, bro!!" Jawab cewek yang ngakunya author pik inih.

"Lho, jadi Kaozuki-niisan, eh…Kaozuki-neechan ngapaen disinih?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan polosnyah. (kawaii desu!)

"Sekali-kali seorang author juga pengen ikut, dong…Iya gak Aa' Kishi??" Jawab Kaozuki sambil nyikut orang disebelahnya, yang belakangan diketahui adalah pengarang Naruto. "Yo' i. Terserah deh," Jawab sosok yang dipanggil 'Aa' Kishi' itu. (BTW, sejak kapan Kishimoto-sensei ada di sebelah??)

"Tenang deh, Sensei! Ntar kalo waktu rental- Chara Naruto nya udah kelar, ntar saya balikin deh Naruto, Sasuke, dkk nya!" Kata Kaozuki. "Ho oh. Sensei pulang dolo, ya!

Deadline-nya bentar lagi, sih! Awas lo Kaozuki, klo lo ga balikin chara gw, gw pites! Jaa, ne!" PONG. Sang Sensei pun ngilang. Sedangkan, yang jadi tokoh utama di pik inih, yaitu Naru-chan malah tambah cengo'.

"Nah, Naruto…to the point aja, ya… Kamu suka Sakura, kan? Kamu pengen Sakura jauh dari Sasuke, kan?" Tanya Kaozuki. "He em, neechan." Angguk Naruto.

"Rebes kalo gitu! Gw punya rencana! Kalo inih rencana berhasil, Sakura-nya buat elo! Sasuke-nya…Buat gue, ya! Kekekekeke…." Ujar Kaozuki sambil ketawa a-la Hiruma Yoichi.

"Oh, gitu…eh, interupsi, neechan!" Kata Naruto.

"WOT??" Tanya Kaozuki.

"Tapi, aku juga suka Teme… boleh ambil Sakura ama Teme gak?" GUBRAK. Author ampir pingsan dan jatuh dari patung kepala mantan mertua.(?)

"Nih anak polos amat, hih…Atu orang dapet atu!" Jawab Kaozuki.

Naruto malah manggut-manggut sambil mikir, 'emang BLT nih? Dapetnya atu-atu?'

"Jadi ginih, ya Naru-chan… pas mereka lewat, kita dapet satu orang buat kita sekap dulu, udah itu kita tinggalin mereka di tempat yang terpisah jauhh…dan, elo dapet Sakura, guee dapet Sasu-kunn…." Kaozuki ngejelasin sambil ngeces (?) dan ketawa GaJe. Kasian Naruto.

"Oje!! Oje!! Jadi, siapa yang nyekap Sakura ato nyekap Sasuke? Kalo gw nyekap Sakura, pasti dia marah total…" Tanya Naruto.

"Ssh…makanya, kita suit ajah! Yang menang nyekap Sasuke, okeh??" Usul Kaozuki. Naruto ngangguk.

KERTAS-GUNTING-BAAAAAATUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wot???!!! Gue kalah??!!!!"

"He? Gue menang, ya?"

Kaozuki meratapi kekalahannya. Sambil membatin…'gue, Kaozuki Narumi, yang dari esde sampe esempe belon pernah kalah suit, kalah oleh anak polos inih…hiks…'

Sedangkan, Naruto biasa-biasa saja. Sambil berpikir… 'Sakura will be mine, fufufu'

Sebelum lanjut ke pelaksanaan penyekapannya, perlu anda tahu…

AUTHOR BUKAN PENDUKUNG NARUSAKU MAUPUN SASUSAKU.

Intinya, dia itu Fujoshi. Sangat.

_Setelah perlengkapan siap, kira-kira 2 jam kemudian…_

"Okeh! Naruto! Kita cek dulu perlengkapan kita!"

"Woke, neechan!"

"Karung, cek!" - Kaozuki

"Tali, cek!" -Naruto

"Icha-icha yaoi paradise, cek!" -Kaozuki

"Masker colongan dari Kakashi, cek!" -Naruto

"Teropong dapet nyolong dari Jiraiya, cek!" -Kaozuki

"Eh, neechan…yakin ga bawa dari Bosscha aja teropongnya? Biar lebih akurat?"

"Udahlah, apa lo kata? Kalo ga ada ni Teropong, gak akan ada Icha-icha paradise! Jadi, pasti akurat!!" Seru Kaozuki. Naruto nurut aja. (pemaksaan sodarah-sodarah!)

"Ayo, kita cari si Sasuke ama Sakura!!" Ajak Kaozuki sambil lari.

"Eh, neechan?" Tanya Naruto.

"WOT?"

"Kita gak perlu lari."

"Terus gimanah? Terbang?"

"Bukan, gak perlu ngapa-ngapain… tuh udah ada di depan…" Tunjuk Naruto ke depan. Terlihat sosok Sakura dan Sasuke sedang membelakangi mereka berdua sambil jalan-jalan. Author merasa… malu. Ya, malu. Itu wajar, kan?

"BUKANNYA BILANG DARI TADI, LO!! AYO, SERANGG!!!!!" Kaozuki lompat dengan Devil Bat Dive. Dan….

"KYAAAAAAA????!!!!!!! APA-APAAN INIHHH??!!!" Yep. Sakura, dapet atu.

"Aku juga ga mau kalah!! HIAAA!!!!! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naruto menggunakan jurusnya, seperti waktu Naruto akan menyamar menjadi Sasuke di episode…ah! Lanjut deh! Lalu, objek yang akan di sekap…

"JANGAN KAUPIKIR AKU BISA TERTIPU DUA KALI!!!" teriak Sasuke. Tapi,

Tuhan berkata lain.

Sasuke Uchiha, bakal calon 'The Pride of Uchiha Clan',

Kesekap dengan sukses oleh Naruto Uzumaki.

Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Author-lah yang menentukan ceritanyah…

"Bagus!!!! Gue duluan, yawh Naru-chan!!!!" pamit Kaozuki sambil membawa Sakura yang sukses disekap.

"Siap, Neechan! Tapi, masih susah juga nih naliinnyah! Dadah!!" Balas Naruto sambil masih berusaha mengikat sang bakal calon 'The Pride of Uchiha Clan'itu.

Tapi, apakah kalian merasa curiga karena, 'Mengapa Sasuke bisa dikalahkan Naruto semudah itu?!'

Oh, NO SPOILER. Rahasia dapur. Nanti akan diceritakan…

_2 Jam kemudian…_

"Hosh…hosh… Heh, Sakura, lo makan apa aja sih, berat mamat?! Mamat aja ga berat-berat amat!!!" Protes Kaozuki.

"Berisikk!!! Keluarin gueeeee!!!!" Sakura masih meronta-ronta.

"Hah…hah…berat, nih…Udah lumayan jauh, lah kalo segini. Disini aja, deh berhentinyah…" Ujar Kaozuki.

Mereka lalu berhenti, dan Kaozuki melepaskan Sakura.

"HEH!!!!!AUTHOR SINTING!!!! Ngapain lo nyekap gue?! Ngefans, lo??!!" Protes Sakura. "Eitt!!! SShh!! Sabar dolo!! Denger dolo penjelasan gue!!!Jangan berisik, loh!!!" Kaozuki juga protes.

"Terus, napah gue disekap?!" Sakura gak ada capeknya, ba-ce-cot teros.

"Gini nih, psstt….psstt…psstt….psstt…psstt!! Makanya jangan ribut dolo!!!" Kaozuki menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya.

Sakura cengo.

Suasana pun hening sekejap…ingat, SEKEJAP.

"LO BENER-BENER AUTHOR BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INI GAWAT, TAUKKKKK!!!"

Teriak Sakura. Kaozuki ngerasa tersindir, deh…hiks…

"HEH, GAWAT APANYAH???!!!" Tanya Kaozuki.

"Eh, sebelumnya…lo bikin pik ini ada yaoi-nya ato straight 100%?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hoh? Oh, gue mau bikinnya ada yaoi-nya sih, dikit…" Jawab Kaozuki polos.

"TUH, KAN!!!!!BAHAYA TOTALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura 'riweuh' lagi, kayak situasi kaca akuarium Seaworld mau pecah aja.

"Emang kenapahh sihh???!!!!!" Kaozuki makin penasaran ampe kakinya sendiri digigit. (?)

"LO TAUK GAK KALO SI SASUKE UDAH DEKET-DEKET NARUTO, BISA MATI TUH NARUTOOO!!!! SASUKE KAN SEME TOTAL!!PIKIRKAN MASA DEPANNYA, DONG AUTHOR OONN!!!!!!!!" Sakura ngeguncang-guncangin Kaozuki, "ALAH, ENYA NYA!!!!!!! ALAH, POHOOO!!!!!! Eh, Sakura!

Biasa-biasa weh atuh da wawuh!!!!!!" Teriak Kaozuki. Logat Sundanya keluar lagi. Bagi yang tidak mengerti bahasa Sunda, ini translate-annya: "ADUH, IYA YA!!! ADUH, LUPA!!!! Eh, Sakura! Biasa-biasa aja kan kenal!!!"

"APALAGI LO BILANG NI PIKK ADA YAOI-NYA!!!! TAMBAH PARAH!!"

"Aduh, Sakura…!! Gomen, gw gak mikir ampe kesitu!!!!" Kaozuki panik.

"Jadi lo mikir apa aja waktu bertapa di D' BATHROOM NAN SAKTI itu???!!"

Sakura semakin protes. Kaozuki makin khawatir akan keselamatan Naruto. I'm feel so guilty!!!! Porgip meh Aa' Kishi!!!

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita selametin Naruto!!!!" Ajak Kaozuki.

"Kemon!!!" Jawab Sakura.

========SEMENTARA ITU, DI TEMPAT SASUKE DAN NARUTO=========

"A..aduhh!!! Heh, Teme!!! Sakit, taukk!!! Tangan gw sakit!!! Lo naliinnya kekencengan!!!!! Aduhh!!" Protes Naruto.

"Heh. Sekarang puas, lo! Tadi gue cuman pura-pura kena! Sekarang keadaannya udah berbalik! Kecepetan 1000 taun kalo mau nyekap gue!" Kata Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

"Uh!!! Licik, lo Sasuke-Teme!!!" Naruto gak mau diem.

"Lo juga licik, Dobe! Diem, dulu deh…atau gue kasih kunai, nih…" Sasuke mengacungkan kunainya didepan muka Naruto. Kejam mamat lo Sas! Mamat aja gak kejam!!

SYUUNG……….

Ada semacam bunga-bunga yang terbang dari belakang Sasuke…

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke berbalik, lalu terlihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang berkimono. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang sambil mengingat-ingat wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu berkata…

"Bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan…. Selalu menyakiti orang lain, jiwa yang tenggelam dalam dosa…"

"Hah? Kalimat ini kan kalau gak salah kan…" Naruto kelihatannya mulai ingat.

"Naruto, kamu tahu dia siapa?!" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehmmm…Kalau gak salah dia itu…." Pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja, Sasuke?" Ucap gadis itu.

DEGG. Perkataan itu…

"Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!Aku ingat!!!!!!! Dia itu kan!!!!!! AI EMMA!!!! JIGOKU SHOUJO!!! Yang di Hell Correspondence!!!!!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Apa?! Jigoku Shoujo?!!" Kaget Sasuke.

Ai Emma lalu mengeluarkan semacam bunga-bunga yang menciptakan ilusi,

"Jatuhlah ke neraka!!!!" Ucap Ai.

Sasuke dan Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

"HENTIKAN!!!!!JANGAN!!!!!KAU SALAH!!!!!!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Spontan ketiganya berbalik ke belakang…

Lalu terlihat sosok berambut oranye nyentrik dengan pedang zanpakuto-nya.

"Hah?!! Kurosaki Ichigo?! Dari Bleach?! Ngapain kau disini?!!" Seru Naruto.

"Kau…orang yang memintaku untuk menjatuhkan orang ini ke Neraka, kan?" Tanya Ai pada Ichigo.

"Ya, tapi kau keliru! Yang kumaksud itu Sosuke, Sosuke Aizen! Bukan Sasuke Uchiha!!" Teriak Ichigo.

Ai terbelalak.

Sasuke ngelus-ngelus dada dan berpikir…'Mama, Papa, Sasuke batal masuk neraka!!'

Naruto masih cengo.

"Apa?!! Bukankah kau mengetik 'Sasuke'?! Kurosaki!!" Protes Ai Emma.

"Eh, maaf… ada sedikit misstypo, hehehe…harusnya 'Sosuke'…" Ichigo cengar-cengir gak jelas.

"Be…begitu… eh, Sasuke Uchiha, aku minta maaf atas kekeliruanku, eh…! Kekeliruan orang itu…" Ai meminta maaf. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nah, gitu dong! Masa' Jigoku Shoujo tuh kasar? Hmmph…" Sindir Ichigo.

Ai lalu teringat akan sesuatu, lalu dia protes…

"HEI!!! KUROSAKI, BUKANKAH KAU JUGA SEORANG SHINIGAMI?! KAU SAJA YANG MENGIRIM SOSUKE AIZEN KE NERAKA!!!" Ai makin kesal.

"Ogah, ah…boooosennn…" Ichigo lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Cih, begini susahnya jadi Jigoku Shoujo… dapet klien yang sinting kayak dia! Aku permisi dulu, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san… maaf mengganggu 'waktu indah' kalian…"

Ai Emma lalu menghilang juga.

Tinggal dua orang yang tersisa itu, masih cengo' diam seribu kata…

"Oh, waktu indah, ya…" Sasuke cengar-cengir mesum.

DEGG. Naruto menelan ludah. Dia lalu melihat keadaannya sendiri. Tangan dan kakinya terikat, dan situasinya… hanya mereka berdua. Nah, kesampaiankah rencana Author buat memberi 'a little bit of yaoi' di pik inih?

"Nah, mumpung waktunya tepat, kita mulai, yuk Naruto…" Sasuke menebarkan senyumnya. Naruto merem karena…takut kena genjutsu si Uchipret itu.

"Enggaaaaakkkkk!!!!!!!! Lepasin gueeeeee!!!!!" Ronta Naruto.

CLING. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih jernih turun dari langit, dengan sukses membuat bakal calon 'The Pride of Uchiha Clan' ini setengah pingsan setelah dengan TIDAK SENGAJA kejatuhan tuh benda dari langit. Perlu author menegaskan, 'sesuatu' itu bukanlah asteroid ato meteor.

"Eh? Barang apaan ntu? Kayak telor?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Aneh…dan bejat banget nih barang, bikin kepala gue benjol…" Sungut Sasuke.

"Pff…hahahahah… Teme!! Bener kan' sekarang asumsi gue kalo model rambut lo itu pantat ayam!! Buktinya ada telornya!! Hahahah!!" Naruto nyindir Sasuke.

"Ngaco, lo usuratonkachi! Eh, tapi emang ini kayak telor, sih…tapi ukurannya lebih gede terus warnanya putih banget, bersinar lagi…" Sasuke masih mikir.

TEP. 'Telur' itu tiba-tiba sudah berpindah tangan kepada….

"Hmph. Menjadi kucing pencuri itu tidak terlalu buruk, sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan Embrio-itu… Iya kan, Yoru?" Kata cowok yang mengambil 'Telur' itu.

"Aaahh!!! Kamu kan…IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Heh…ada Naruto no Kyuubi Kitsune disini juga, ya…Halo!" Sapa Ikuto.

"Heh?! Ikuto Tsuyokomi?!!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hoii!! Bukan Tsuyokomi! Dia Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Dari Shugo Chara!! Telinga lo itu katel ato gentong, sih?!" Protes Naruto. "Iya…iya gue salah denger!! Ngomong-ngomong… kok lo tahu aja sih, tadi Ai Emma dari Jigoku Shoujo, terus Ichigo Kurosaki dari Bleach, sekarang Ikuto Tsukiyomi dari Shugo Chara…?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya iyalah, secara gitu gue punya manga-manganya! Gue kan Otaku!" kata Naruto dengan Pe De nya. Ikuto malah senyum-senyum.

"Oiya, gw juga suka baca manga Naruto, kok. Eh, thx ya buat Embrio-nya! Jaa ne!"

Pamit Ikuto. "WOI!! LO DAH NGEGANGGU WAKTU INDAH GW SAMA UKE GUE NEH, GAK AKAN GUE LEPASIN LO!!!" CHI CHI CHI. Sasuke sudah siap dengan Chidori-nya untuk menghadang Ikuto, lalu…

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!!!!!!!!"

"NIGHTMARE LORELEI!!!!!!"

BLARRRRR. Jurus Sasuke mental.

" Apa??!!!! Apa-apaan itu??!!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Ikuto!!!!!!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Aaahh!!! Gadis itu kan!!!" Seru Naruto

"Utau? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ikuto.

"Aku kan' kangen kamu! Aku juga akan melindungimu, Ikuto!" Kata gadis itu dengan manja.

"Kamu…Utau Hoshina kan?!" Seru Naruto.

Utau ngangguk.

Ikuto biasa-biasa aja.

Naruto masih mangap.

Sasuke berpikir…'Ya Kami-sama! Ni anak bener-bener Otaku!!Kok ampe tahu semua!!'

"Ya ampunn!!!! Kok jadi banyak chara dari anime lainnya nih!!!" Naruto megang kepalanya. Btw, iketannya udah dilepasin Ikuto tadi.

"IKUTO!!! UTAU!!! BERIKAN EMBRIONYA!!!" Teriak seorang gadis lainnya.

"Ran! Jadi karakter!! AMULET HEART!!!"

"Kiseki! Berubah karakter! HOLLY CROWN!!!"

"Pepe! Berubah karakter!! DEAR BABY!!"

BUMMM. BRAKKK. WUSHH.

Pertarungan sengit antar karakter Shugo-Chara itu pun tak terhindarkan.

Mari lihat dua tokoh utama fict kita yang lagi pada bengong ini.

"Hei, Naruto."

"Apa, Teme?"

"Sekarang siapa aja tuh nama karakternya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh,, yang jadi Amulet Heart tuh Amu Hinamori, terus yang cowok, Tadase Hitori, terus yang cewek satunya lagi,Yaya Yuiki." Jawab Naruto dengan POLOS-nya.

sekadar info, Author udah capek ngetik nih. Terlalu banyak imajinasinya.

"Wah, Asyik banget tuh kayaknya, ya!" Seru seorang cowok lagi dari belakang Naruto. Dia Kuukai Souma.

"Iya, nih. Kita ditinggalin. Biarlah, nonton aja deh." Kata cewek (ato cowok ya?) di deket cowok tadi. Dia Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

"Bener-bener Yoshinani." Kata cowok kacamata di belakang. Dia Kairi Sanjo.

"Hooh nih, bener-bener memusingkan." Komentar cewek yang satunya lagi. Namanya Rima Mashiro.

"Eh, ada kalian! Kok gak ikut bertarung, sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"BOSEN." Jawab keempatnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah pingsan duluan. Kayaknya dia jadi pusing, dan di alam bawah sadarnya, dia berpikir…'Ya Kami-sama…jangan-jangan gue masuk Ups Salahnya si Vincent ya?!'

===============BEBERAPA WAKTU KEMUDIAN===================

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar juga dari pingsannya.

"Ah! Teme! Bangun juga!"

"Hn… kepalaku agak pusing. Eh…karakter-karakter Shugo Chara itu udah pada pergi, kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Katanya mau bertarung di tempatnya Jigoku Shoujo aja." Jawab Naruto.

"Hih…pusing gue…" Kata Sasuke sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Hahahah… hari ini asik juga, nih…cuman gara-gara rencana gilanya si Kaozuki, eh jadi ketemu sama tuh Karakter-karakter dari anime lainnya…

"Kalo gue malah udah pusing, Dobe! Capek gue… Udah ini ada apa? Karakter dari Eyeshield 21, ya?!" Jawab Sasuke.

PS: PERKATAAN SASUKE SELALU BENAR.

"YAAK!! DEIMON DEVILBATS HAMPIR MENDAPATKAN TOUCHDOWN!!"

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LARI, EYESHIELD 21 PALSU!!! MOBY DICK ANCHOR!!!!" Teriak Kakei Shun dari Kyoshin Poseidon.

"JANGAN PIKIR KAU AKAN MENANG MUDAH! TRIDENT TACKLE!!!" Seru Shin dari Ojo White Knight.

"AKU TAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU, SENA!!!! RODEO DRIVE!!!" Nah, yang ini Riku Kaitani dari Wild Gunman.

"AYO, PENDEK IDIOT!!! LARI LEBIH CEPAT!!! YA-HA!!!!!!" Yang ini pasti semua tahu, pasti Hiruma Yoichi, si Kapten Iblis. Tentu saja sambil menyalakan Machine Gun dan AK-47 nya.

"HIIIII!!!!!! NGACRITT!!! DEVIL BAT HURRICANE!!!!!!!" Wushh… Itulah Jurus Sena Kobayakawa a.k.a Eyeshield 21 sambil ngibrit dari kejaran massa.

Sasuke pingsan lagi.

Naruto kegirangan sambil berteriak, GO DEVILBATS!!!!!!!!!!!

_Akhirnya, setelah semua karakter Eyeshield 21 itu berlalu…_

"Sasuke!!! Naruto!!! Kalian gak apa-apa??!!" Seru Sakura dan Kaozuki.

"Iya, aku sih gapapa, tapi Sasuke sempet pingsan dua kali." Jawab Naruto.

"Duhh!! Gara-gara aku, nih! Kamu gak dirape-rape kan, Naruto cayang?!" Kaozuki meluk Naruto. Otomatis, Sasuke ngasih death glare ala Uchiha spesial pake telor.

"Yah… Ampir banget sih, kalo ga ada yang dari Jigoku Shoujo, Bleach, Shugo Chara, ama Eyeshield 21…" Kata Naruto.

"Heh? Yang dari Jigoku Shoujo, Bleach, Shugo Chara, ama Eyeshield 21??" Tanya Sakura dan Kaozuki heran. "Iya! Rame banget, tahu! Ada mungkin 6 jam kita ketemu ama mereka!" Seru Naruto sambil senyum. "Eh, Sakura…emang perjalanan kita dari tempat kita berhenti tadi makan waktu berapa lama, sih? Ga mungkin kan' ada lebih dari 2 jam perasaan?" Tanya Kaozuki.

"Makanya, kalo lagi di perjalanan tuh jangan mampir ke Prancis dulu…!" Omel Sakura.

Semuanya menghela napas.

Dasar Hari Yang Aneh.

**THE END **

Gimana? Gimana fict nya??

Yang pasti, gue capek ngetiknya, karena…"Seorang author itu punya imajinasi yang tak terkira banyaknya,". Am I rite, minna-san?

Alhasil, gw jadi merasa bersalah sama Aa' Kishi, Naruto-nya dislewengin. (buehehe)

Ah!! Masih banyak yang pengen gue tulis!! Tapi, apa daya tangan sudah kremian..(?)

Someone: "KRAM KALI, MANA ADA KREMIAN DI TANGAN!!!"

Kaozuki: "Eh, iya!! Maksud saya, tuh Kram!! hehehe…"

Karena keterbatasan waktu… saya mohon undur diri dulu yaa!! Hiksu hiksu…

(masih nangis karena masih banyak yang pengen ditulis)

RnR Pliizzzz….^o^V


End file.
